


Hold your breath and count to ten

by Kaellig



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рабочие будни высокооплачиваемых наёмников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Да брось, хватит нервничать, это лёгкое дело, — уверенно заявил Харви, нажимая кнопку лифта. — Всё сделаю я, тебе останется только наблюдать за бесплатным мастер-классом. Просто не отсвечивай, и всё будет отлично.  
Майк нервно сглотнул и покосился на наставника с сомнением.  
— Харви, может быть, это и лёгкое дело, но для меня оно первое, — напомнил он.  
— У всех когда-нибудь бывает первое дело, — отмахнулся Спектер. Лифт плавно остановился и мелодичным звоном оповестил о прибытии в пункт назначения. — В общем, только попробуй облажаться, — сказал он и хлопнул Майка по плечу. — Я поспорил с Луисом на двести баксов. Сумма, конечно, ерундовая, но если я проиграю Луису, ты так просто не отделаешься.  
Харви вышел из лифта, на миг замер перед зеркалом, чтобы небрежным жестом поправить бабочку, и вошёл в наполненный людьми зал. Майк, чуть помедлив, двинулся следом за ним, судорожно сжимая ручку чёрного кейса. Ему отчаянно хотелось одёрнуть пиджак или поправить проводок наушника, закреплённого на правом ухе, но Харви несколько раз предупредил, чтобы Майк вёл себя как можно естественнее и при этом невозмутимо. Майк не очень понимал, как это можно сочетать, но совершенно точно знал, что суетливые движения руками не помогут ни в первом, ни во втором варианте.  
Харви обаятельно улыбался направо и налево, радушно здоровался с бесконечными знакомыми, и Майк невольно позавидовал тому, как легко Спектер вписывается в это общество. И дело было даже не в богатом опыте оперативной работы, лежавшем за его плечами, хотя и в нём тоже, конечно. Тот же Луис Литт, проработавший в конторе столько же, сколько и Харви, вряд ли смог бы сыграть роль харизматичного и самоуверенного миллионера — просто потому, что ему в принципе не были присущи ни харизматичность, ни уверенность в себе.  
— Справа, — чуть заметно шепнул Харви, бросая взгляд на своего «телохранителя». Майк послушно скосился в указанную сторону. Там, за покерным столом, в окружении нескольких серьёзных мужчин в запредельно дорогих костюмах, сидел Винсент Альего — земельный магнат и владелец целой сети не вполне легальных заведений. Майк узнал его по фотографии, которую ему по очереди показали сначала Джессика (один раз), а затем и сам Харви (четырнадцать раз, пока не поверил, что Майк действительно запомнил лицо).  
— Помнишь, какова твоя задача? — всё так же шёпотом, почти не шевеля губами, спросил Спектер, и Майк едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Если бы он знал Харви чуть хуже, то решил бы, что наставник нарочно выводит его из себя, чтобы отвлечь от неприятных мыслей и снять нервозность. Впрочем, Майк не мог сказать, что хорошо знает своего непосредственного начальника. Скорее, он полагался на свою интуицию. И интуиция твердила, что Харви насрать на нервозность и мысли Майка.  
Поэтому Майк спокойно прикоснулся двумя пальцами к наушнику, словно прислушиваясь к чьему-то голосу, и кивнул, буркнув: «вас понял». Харви едва уловимо усмехнулся, и в этой усмешке Майку почудилось одобрение. По крайней мере, ему очень хотелось, чтобы это было именно одобрение.  
Спектер непринуждённо улыбнулся Альего, по-приятельски хлопнул его по плечу и опустился на свободное место рядом с ним. Майк остался стоять за креслом Харви, стараясь не выходить из образа. Его напряжённый взгляд скользил по залу, выхватывая из толпы то одно лицо, то другое, пока не заболела голова и не начало рябить в глазах. Майк на мгновение прикрыл веки и усилием воли взял себя в руки. Харви сказал, что это простое задание, напомнил себе он. Не стоит усложнять его, нервничая и попусту накручивая себя. Поэтому Майк решил просто наблюдать за игрой.  
Спектер и Альего играли в покер. Играли так, словно всего мира для них двоих больше не существовало. Ставки росли в геометрической прогрессии, противники обменивались дразнящими улыбками и насмешливыми репликами, воздух между ними искрил от сдерживаемого напряжения, и в целом у Майка возникло ощущение, что он подсматривает за чем-то насквозь интимным, а не наблюдает за обыкновенной покерной партией. Остальные игроки вышли очень быстро — то ли они почувствовали, как накаляется обстановка, то ли ставки были слишком высоки, но уже во второй партии большинство отказались от участия, оставшись, впрочем, сидеть за столом.  
Харви выиграл две партии подряд, проиграл в третьей (Майку сумма показалась смертоубийственной, но, судя по реакции окружающих, она едва тянула на определение «крупная»), затем выиграл ещё три и проиграл ещё одну, после чего, улыбнувшись ослепительной улыбкой абсолютного безумца, сообщил, что ставит всё.  
Одна из сидевших за столом дам посмотрела на Харви так, словно готова была отдаться ему прямо на покерном столе. И Майк, в целом, прекрасно её понимал. Даже зная, какую игру на самом деле ведёт Спектер и что находится в кейсе, Майк не мог не восхищаться потрясающими актёрскими способностями своего наставника — и тем, с каким фантастическим изяществом он заставил всех поверить в свою одержимость. А потом Майк неожиданно понял, что азарт во взгляде Харви вовсе не поддельный, просто дело было не в картах, а в адреналине, бурлящем в крови.  
Когда Альего с торжествующим видом выложил на стол стрит-флэш, улыбка впервые за весь вечер сошла с лица Харви, а все зрители потрясённо выдохнули. Спектер, впрочем, тут же улыбнулся снова; не став открывать свои карты (Майк знал, что у него фул-хаус), он небрежно махнул рукой.  
— Джеф, передай этому господину деньги.  
Майк, вовремя вспомнивший, что «Джефом» зовут именно его, сделал несколько шагов вперёд, водрузил кейс на стол и уже потянулся, чтобы открыть, когда Альего остановил его.  
— Полагаю, лучше пройти в один из кабинетов, — заметил он.  
Харви равнодушно пожал плечами, уже полностью утратив интерес к происходящему и многообещающе переглядываясь с той самой дамой.  
— Джеф, сходи с мистером Альего, — произнёс он, и Майк напрягся ещё сильнее: наступал его момент истины.  
Крепче стиснув пальцы на неожиданно ставшей скользкой ручке кейса, он пошёл следом за Альего, который, проведя своего спутника по нескольким длинным коридорам, впустил его, наконец, в роскошно обставленный кабинет. Как объяснял Харви, хозяин клуба предоставлял их тем из своих клиентов, которые приходили сюда не развлекаться, а делать бизнес, и некоторые из них арендовали себе кабинет сразу на год вперёд — на всякий случай.  
Майк снова поставил кейс на стол, ввёл правильную комбинацию на кодовом замке, дождался негромкого щелчка и, наконец, поднял крышку. Он знал, что внутри находятся документы, которые Харви выкрал у одного из конкурентов Альего, но только сейчас увидел их впервые. На первый взгляд, там не было ничего интересного — финансовые отчёты, номера счетов акционеров, планы зданий и так далее. Однако свою роль нужно было играть до конца.  
— Ваши деньги, мистер Альего, — произнёс Майк.  
В ответ он услышал только странный хрип. Резко обернувшись, он увидел, как Винсент Альего, судорожно хватаясь за горло, медленно сползает на пол.

— Ты уволен, — бросил Харви, выходя из кабинета Джессики и проносясь мимо замершего в ожидании Майка. Майк открыл рот, но сказать ничего не успел.  
— Майк Росс, — произнесла Джессика, едва успев придержать дверь, захлопнутую Спектером. — Проходите.  
Майк прошёл в кабинет и огляделся по сторонам. Большую часть времени он проводил либо в тренировочном зале с Харви или с кем-то ещё из старших агентов, либо в архиве, и «официальная» штаб-квартира конторы с её просторными коридорами, огромными окнами во всю стену и лаконичной, но безумно дорогой обстановкой всё ещё вызывали у Майка стойкое ощущение, что он попал сюда по ошибке. Здесь же, в святая святых компании «Парагон», он не бывал вообще ни разу: даже когда его принимали на работу, это происходило в кабинете Спектера.  
— Значит, всё? — устало уточнил Майк. Вчера у него на руках умер человек, его едва не убил Харви, он не спал всю ночь, и сейчас у него уже просто не было сил переживать или бояться. Он по-прежнему не понимал, что сделал не так, но старшим, определённо, виднее.  
Джессика мягко улыбнулась и подошла к небольшому чайному столику у окна.  
— Не желаете чаю? Белый, с жасмином. Один клиент привёз из Китая.  
Майк не понимал, к чему она клонит, но решил, что лучше согласиться.  
Джессика разлила чай по маленьким чашечкам и протянула одну из них Майку. Майк почувствовал приятный цветочный аромат, от которого неожиданно прояснилось сознание и отступило напряжение. В конце концов, подумал он, вряд ли Джессика Пирсон стала бы приглашать в свой кабинет на чашечку чая сотрудника, которого собирается уволить.  
— Винсент Альего был отравлен. Вашей вины в этом нет, — сообщила Джессика, делая небольшой глоток из чашки, и Майк едва не подавился чаем. Почему-то ему показалось, что не очень правильно говорить о ядах с человеком, который что-то пьёт.  
— Но как это могло произойти? Я имею в виду, мы же были рядом с ним — и я, и Харви... и там ещё куча народу была, включая телохранителей. Как его могли отравить на глазах у всех?  
— Этим вопросом займутся другие агенты, — Джессика снова сделала глоток и внимательно посмотрела на Майка. — Вы хорошо справились, мистер Росс. Да, задание было несложным, но важно не это, а то, как вы держались. Харви был прав, когда настаивал взять вас на работу, у вас есть талант.  
— Только Харви почему-то считает, что Альего умер по моей вине, — мрачно напомнил Майк.  
— Харви просто не любит, когда что-то выходит из-под контроля, — улыбнулась Джессика. — Вообще-то, я хотела спросить, не заметили ли вы чего-нибудь подозрительного вчера? Кто-то подходил к Альего во время игры? Может быть, кто-то двигал его стакан, или похлопал его по плечу, или предложил ему сигарету? Мы не знаем пока, как яд попал в его организм, поэтому важна любая мелочь.  
— Вообще-то... — Майк задумался. — Нет, боюсь, ничего не приходит в голову.  
— Ничего страшного, — Джессика поднялась из-за стола и поставила чашечку обратно на поднос, явно давая понять, что разговор исчерпан. — Если что-то вспомните, сразу же приходите ко мне.  
— Спасибо за чай, — ответил Майк, тоже поднимаясь на ноги.


	2. Chapter 2

— Харви, я не могу, — выдохнул Майк.  
— Ты сдурел? — не поверил своим ушам Спектер. — Эй, ты не забыл, где мы? Это тебе не детская площадка во дворе, это спасательная миссия. Возьми себя в руки.  
— Харви, я не могу! — почти простонал Майк и с отчаянием, перемешанным с паникой, посмотрел на наставника. Харви обречённо вздохнул, закатил глаза и опустился на корточки рядом с напарником, положив автомат на колени так, чтобы спусковой крючок находился под пальцем.  
— Майк, послушай, — мягко заговорил он, — ты должен собраться. Ты делал это сотни раз на тренировках. Чёрт, да я ни разу не видел, чтобы у новичка это получалось настолько быстро и чисто. Так что, будь добр, не испытывай моё терпение, просто открой эту чёртову дверь.  
— А если я допущу ошибку?  
Харви хмыкнул.  
— У нас есть два варианта: либо дверь открываешь ты, либо дверь открываю я. В каком варианте у нас больше шансов остаться в живых? Давай, парень, работай. А то без десерта оставлю.  
Харви легким движением ладони взъерошил волосы Майка и крепко хлопнул его по плечу.  
Майк не то кивнул, не то просто дёрнул головой, шмыгнул носом, вытер рукавом пот, выступивший на лбу и решительно положил руки на замок. Времени было в обрез — не больше двадцати минут до того, как обнаружат исчезновение одного из охранников, — но Харви не хотел говорить об этом вслух. За дверью, запертой на три сейфовых замка последнего поколения, находился человек, которого во что бы то ни стало нужно было доставить заказчику. Живым. Проблема заключалась в том, что замки были с секретом: стоило Майку сделать одно неверное движение, и всё взлетит на воздух — и заложник, и сами горе-спасатели. Харви совершенно не хотелось взлетать на воздух, у него вечером было назначено свидание, да и летать он предпочитал на самолётах.  
Майк медленно повернул диск замка. Ещё раз. Ещё. Харви с трудом заставил себя не прислушиваться: в замках он разбирался, откровенно говоря, слабо. Кроме того, в случае опасности обеспечение прикрытия ложилось именно на него, так что отвлекаться не стоило. Сделав ещё несколько поворотов, Майк прислушался к чему-то внутри механизма, слышному лишь ему одному. Он немного помедлил, затем неуверенно убрал руки, шумно выдохнул и снова взялся за замок — уже за второй.  
— Ты ещё долго? — нетерпеливо спросил Спектер. Майк не ответил, полностью сосредоточенный на работе. Харви вздохнул и посмотрел на часы. Их должны вытащить отсюда через пятнадцать минут, и лучше бы Майку к этому времени уже закончить.  
На второй замок у Майка ушло почти пять минут, за которые Харви, оставаясь внешне спокойным и невозмутимым, успел мысленно перебрать весь свой матерный лексикон на пяти языках — включая французский, испанский, арабский и русский. На третий замок слов уже не хватало.  
— Харви, вы там что, уснули? — голос, раздавшийся в наушнике, выражал глубочайшую степень скуки. — Ещё немного, и я поддамся на уговоры мальчиков сыграть в стрип-покер. Впрочем, чего я там, по их мнению, не видела?  
— Донна, тебе никогда не говорили не засорять эфир пустыми разговорами? — любезно поинтересовался Харви и улыбнулся, зная, что она этого не видит. Донна, как и он сам, терпеть не могла ждать, но ещё больше она не выносила пребывать в неведении.  
— Брось, Харви, эту частоту всё равно никто не сможет прослушать, — он явственно представил, как она морщится и укоризненно смотрит на него. — Так сколько вам ещё осталось? Может, нам стоит задержаться?  
— Нет! — быстро ответил Харви, покосившись на Майка. — Мы укладываемся в график, всё в порядке.  
— Ну смотри, если нам придётся ждать... Кстати, ты слышал, какую истерику устроил Джессике Луис, за то что она отправила на задание тебя?  
— Прям таки истерику? — усмехнулся Харви.  
— Рыдал, как девчонка, — заверила Донна. — Кричал, что если его настолько не ценят, он пойдёт и покончит с собой.  
— Надеюсь, Джессика позволила ему это сделать?  
— Нет, она протянула ему коробку с бумажными салфетками и завалила документами, — Донна печально вздохнула.  
— Готово, — выдохнул Майк, отваливаясь от двери и медленно сползая на пол.  
— Я пошёл — дела, знаешь ли, — быстро проговорил Харви, вскакивая на ноги.  
Охрана появилась в тот самый момент, когда Харви потянул на себя тяжёлую металлическую дверь, неосторожно повернувшись спиной к коридору. Он услышал предостерегающий вскрик Майка и, не тратя времени на анализ ситуации, просто рухнул вниз. Несколько пуль, выбив искры, срикошетили от двери чуть выше головы Харви. Перевернувшись, он двумя короткими очередями снял нападавших, а затем быстро нашёл взглядом Майка: тот сидел за углом коридора, прислонившись к стене и судорожно сжимая рукоять пистолета. Харви и забыл, что сам выдал парню оружие перед операцией. Нафига, спрашивается?  
Харви дёрнул дверь на себя, мгновенно проскальзывая внутрь, под защиту толстой стали, и утягивая Майка за собой.  
— Рассел Стайн? — позвал он.  
Из угла комнаты неловко поднялся мужчина средних лет и неуверенно улыбнулся, подслеповато щурясь. На единственной фотографии Стайна, которую Харви видел, тот был в очках, но их либо сняли похитители, либо они просто разбились.  
— Собирайтесь, отпуск закончился, — сообщил Спектер и выглянул обратно в коридор. Ещё один охранник быстро спрятался за выступом стены, очевидно, дожидаясь подкрепления. Харви стиснул зубы и снова посмотрел на часы. Четыре минуты.  
— Вы можете бежать? — спросил он у Стайна. Тот поспешно кивнул, не внушив этим, впрочем, особого доверия. — Майк, помоги ему, — бросил Харви. Ему самому нужны были свободные руки, а от Майка всё равно мало пользы в бою.  
Спектер снова выглянул за дверь, сделал несколько быстрых выстрелов и махнул Майку. Росс вместе со Стайном рванули в следующий коридор, в безопасность стен; Харви отступил следом, прикрывая их огнём. До ближайшего выхода им оставалось пройти пару десятков метров по коридорам, преодолеть один лестничный пролёт и выбить наглухо запертую дверь, после чего работа может считать выполненной: там их должен подобрать вертолёт с Донной и отрядом спецназа на борту.  
Он снял ещё одного охранника, неосмотрительно высунувшегося из-за стены, а затем услышал несколько выстрелов у себя за спиной. Харви похолодел и рывком обернулся, отчётливо понимая, что не успеет сделать уже ничего. Однако делать ничего и не требовалось: Майк, тяжело дыша, смотрел на лежащее чуть дальше по коридору тело; пистолет в его руке заметно дрожал. Харви выдохнул сквозь зубы, поймал взгляд напарника и ободряюще кивнул.  
— Молодец. А теперь давай, пошевеливайся. У нас осталось две минуты, и если мы опоздаем, я не стану покрывать тебя перед Донной.  
Они двинулись дальше, на этот раз Харви старался отслеживать пространство и впереди, и позади себя, хотя и понимал, что во второй раз Майку будет проще выстрелить.  
Наушник снова ожил, когда Харви, Майк и Стайн уже вступили на лестницу, отстреливаясь теперь ещё и от охранников, засевших на площадке.  
— Вы далеко от двери? — спросила Донна светским тоном.  
Харви прикинул расстояние.  
— Метров семь ещё, но они простреливаются.  
— Не подходите ближе, мы её сейчас вынесем, — не меняя тона сообщила Донна.  
— Чёрт! Прикройте голову! — рявкнул Харви своим спутникам и, не дожидаясь их реакции, выполнил собственный приказ. Рвануло. Спектер, почти ничего не видя и не слыша, на ощупь толкнул Майка вперёд и побежал сам, на ходу продолжая стрелять. Он искренне надеялся, что чувство направления не подвело, и они двигались действительно в сторону выхода, а не в обратную.  
Вертолёт висел низко над землёй, ветер гулял по площадке перед зданием, сбивая с ног, и Харви пришлось низко наклониться. Он помог Майку закинуть внутрь Стайна, затем подсадил Росса и, подтянувшись на руках, запрыгнул в уже поднимающийся вертолёт сам. В спину что-то ударило, и Спектера швырнуло вперёд, на чьи-то руки.


	3. Chapter 3

— Ты не могла заранее предупредить, что собираешься взрывать дверь?! — негодованию Харви не было предела. — А если бы я в этот момент стоял ближе?  
— Ты сказал — семь метров, — невозмутимо ответила Донна, обрабатывая ушибленное плечо Спектера. — Тебе стоит зайти в медицинское крыло, когда вернёмся в штаб-квартиру, у тебя может быть трещина в лопатке.  
— И всё — по твоей вине! — заявил Харви. Он подвигал рукой и сморщился от боли. — Ауч!  
— Пулю ты сам словил.  
— Потому что был оглушён взрывом! И как прикажешь объясняться с Джессикой?! Она же вечно требует от меня всевозможных отчётов. Сколько патронов я израсходовал, зачем, сколько раз был ранен, почему это произошло... бумажек не меньше, чем в ФБР, — ворчал Харви.  
— Ты работал в ФБР? — удивился молчавший до того Майк. Адреналиновый угар отступил, оставив после себя сонливость и ощущение абсолютной измотанности, у Майка не было сил даже беспокоиться за Харви, однако любопытство оказалось сильнее.  
Харви бросил на него короткий взгляд и, поджав губы, покачал головой. Донна спрятала улыбку и ответила за него извиняющимся тоном:  
— Он не любит об этом говорить.  
— Значит, работал, — удовлетворённо кивнул Майк.  
— Донна! — возмутился Харви.  
Майк усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза, откинув голову назад и уперевшись затылком в стенку кузова вертолёта. Мерный гул лопастей винта убаюкивал. Майк чувствовал себя, как под кайфом: эйфория, ощущение собственного всемогущества, лёгкость в голове и теле. Даже мысль о том, что меньше часа назад он убил человека, удивительным образом не беспокоила его. В конце концов, он просто сделал то, чему его так долго учили, — всего за пятнадцать минут открыл дверь, запертую на три сложнейших замка, спас пленника, убив при этом нападавшего врага. Это было победой — первой настоящей победой Майка, первым действительно сложно и успешно выполненным заданием. Это было... здорово. Он почти не успел насладиться своей триумфом, потому что появились охранники, но это ощущение, когда дикое напряжение сменяется абсолютной эйфорией, он запомнит надолго. В чём-то оно было сравнимо с оргазмом — короткая, но ослепительно яркая вспышка удовлетворения, пусть и не физического.  
Ему было интересно, испытывает ли Спектер то же чувство каждый раз, когда добивается успеха, или же это давно стало для него слишком привычным? Бывает ли ему страшно? Радуется ли своей удаче, когда вражеская пуля в очередной раз попадает не в живую плоть, а в пластину бронежилета? Или же принимает всё это как должное? Майк приоткрыл глаза и бросил взгляд на Харви. Тот вёл себя совершенно так же, как и всегда: язвил, играл на публику и препирался с Донной. Словно ничего особенного не случилось. Наверное, для него это и в самом деле не было чем-то особенным.  
Майк надеялся, что и для него однажды перестанет.

Джессика встретила их прямо на вертолётной площадке. Она стояла, засунув руки в карманы расстёгнутого пальто, полы которого трепал ветер, поднятый вертолётом. Её лицо было непроницаемо, но Майк сразу понял, что она чем-то встревожена.  
— Харви, нужно поговорить, — сказала она не терпящим возражений тоном, полностью проигнорировав всех остальных.  
— Мне нужно доставить в медицинское крыло нашего подопечного, — легкомысленно отозвался Харви. — Позволь представить: Рассел Стайн.  
— Добрый день, мистер Стайн, — Джессика вежливо улыбнулась и пожала протянутую руку. — С возвращением.  
— Благодарю вас, — сдержанно ответил всё ещё бледный Стайн. Ему оказали первую медицинскую помощь по дороге, но он явно нуждался в услугах настоящего врача.  
— Вас проводит мистер Росс, — сообщила Джессика и снова повернулась к Спектеру.  
— Мне тоже нужно в медицинское крыло, — заметил Харви. — А ещё мне нужно принять душ и переодеться.  
— Ты ранен? — Джессика нахмурилась и окинула его быстрым оценивающим взглядом.  
— Ерунда, просто ушиб.  
Джессика вопрошающе посмотрела на Донну, и та, чуть нахмурившись, покачала головой.  
— Хорошо, но я жду тебя в своём кабинете не позже, чем через полчаса.  
— Я не успею переодеться.  
— Ничего, я потерплю, — успокоила его Джессика. — Мистер Росс, проследите, пожалуйста, чтобы мистер Спектер не задерживался.  
— Может, ты его и в душ со мной отправишь? — усмехнулся Харви. Джессика молча поджала губы и первой покинула площадку.  
Врач, доктор Уайли, быстро осмотрев плечо Харви и сняв рентген, опроверг опасения Донны: никаких трещин, обыкновенная гематома.  
— Я всегда знал, что у меня крепкие кости, — констатировал Спектер.  
— Не вижу поводов для иронии, — возразил врач, — в следующий раз бронежилет может не выдержать, и тогда крепкие кости вас не спасут.  
— Бросьте, док, — Харви улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой. — Вы мне при каждой встрече всякие ужасы рассказываете. Потренируйтесь лучше на Майке, он впечатлительнее.  
— Вот когда молодой человек придёт ко мне по делу, а не за компанию с вами, тогда и расскажу, — сухо отозвался Уайли и протянул Харви небольшой пузырёк. — Обезболивающее. А теперь, если вы не возражаете, я займусь тем, кому действительно нужна моя помощь.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Харви, когда они вышли из кабинета врача. Майк посмотрел на него удивлённо.  
— Да, в полном. А что?  
— Я пошёл к Джессике. С тебя отчёт по проведённой операции.  
— Разве это не твоя обязанность?  
Харви снисходительно улыбнулся.  
— Ты много видел начальников, которые сами делают нудную бумажную работу?  
— Ну-у...  
— Вот и я о том же. Давай, шагай.

— Ну, и о чём ты хотела поговорить? — поинтересовался Харви, опускаясь в удобное кожаное кресло перед Джессикой.  
— Он что-то подозревает, — негромко и слишком спокойно ответила та. В её руках замер простой карандаш.  
— Майк? — уточнил Харви.  
— Да нет же, — Джессика раздражённо покрутила карандаш между пальцами и отложила его в сторону, от греха подальше. — Я говорю о Хардмане. Он лично прилетает, чтобы расследовать смерть Альего.  
— Хардман — здесь?! — Харви резко подался вперёд, затем поднялся с кресла. — Он совсем с ума сошёл? Это наша территория, он что, забыл?!  
— Напомню, что это был негласный уговор, которого обе стороны придерживались добровольно, — холодно произнесла Джессика. — Формально, мы по-прежнему работаем на него, и наш офис является всего лишь филиалом.  
— Технически, мы самостоятельная организация, — заметил Харви. — И после того, что он здесь устроил, я не позволю ему...  
— Мы не можем позволить себе открытый конфликт с Хардманом, — напомнила Джессика. — И ты не в том положении, чтобы что-то не позволять ему.  
— Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что он сделает всё возможное, чтобы закопать нас как можно глубже? — произнёс Харви. — Ему плевать, действительно ли мы что-то скрываем или нет, он просто хочет отомстить.  
— Конечно, я это понимаю, — с раздражением отозвалась Джессика, снова беря в руки карандаш. — Но если он рискнул приехать сюда лично, у него должен быть какой-то козырь в рукаве, а это означает, что мы не имеем права на ошибку. Поэтому, будь добр, не смей его провоцировать.  
Спектер скрипнул зубами и, не ответив, вышел из кабинета.


	4. Chapter 4

— Дэниэл.  
— Харви, — Хардман вежливо улыбнулся. — Рад тебя видеть. Ты совсем не изменился.  
— М-м, а ты, кажется, постарел. Бессонница? — с преувеличенной заботой предположил Харви и улыбнулся в ответ — холодно и недобро.  
— Нет, изжога. Сплю я, как младенец.  
— Могу порекомендовать отличное лекарство от изжоги — проверено моей бабушкой.  
— Я думал, она умерла.  
— А как поживает твоя жена?  
— Рада снова тебя видеть, Дэниэл, — прервала их пикировку Джессика и выразительно посмотрела на Спектера. — Жаль, что тебя привели к нам довольно прискорбные события.  
— О, Джессика, я был бы рад навестить вас раньше, но увы, дел было слишком много.  
Харви закатил глаза и демонстративно посмотрел на часы. Хардман чуть заметно улыбнулся, и в глазах Джессики промелькнуло беспокойство.  
— Если верить твоему отчёту, в момент смерти Альего рядом с ним находился напарник Харви? — Хардман решил перейти, наконец, к делу.  
— Верно, — сдержанно подтвердила Джессика, снова бросая предостерегающий взгляд на Спектера.  
— Тогда, пожалуй, я встречусь с ним в первую очередь, — решил Дэниэл. — Когда я смогу его увидеть?  
— Он сейчас составляет отчёт по последней операции, — сокрушённо покачал головой Спектер, — но как только он закончит, я пришлю его к тебе.  
— Меня вполне устроит.  
— Я очень рад, — улыбнулся Харви, плотно сжав губы.

Майк пошатнулся от удара, но удержался на ногах, лишь мотнув головой.  
— Держи руки выше, — заметил Харви. — Кто тебя, вообще, учил?  
Майк устало выдохнул и не ответил, но руки послушно поднял руки выше. Он уже еле держался на ногах, голова гудела от нескольких пропущенных ударов. Когда полчаса назад в их общий рабочий кабинет влетел непривычно сосредоточенный Харви, уже переодевшийся в тренировочный костюм, и бескомпромиссно заявил, что ему нужен партнёр по спаррингу, Майк согласился, не раздумывая. В конце концов, подумал он тогда, отчёт можно дописать позже, а спарринг с Харви — это не то, что случается каждый день. Собственно, Майк всего пару раз видел тренировки Спектера, и ни в одной из них не участвовал сам.  
Теперь же он уже сомневался, что это была хорошая идея. Харви, похоже, нужна была не тренировка, а возможность выместить на ком-то раздражение, и своего партнёра он щадить не собирался. Харви Спектер в принципе не принадлежал к числу людей, которые дерутся вполсилы, даже на спаррингах, но в этот раз он дрался по-настоящему, не сдерживая удары и не давая противнику прийти в себя после очередного нокдауна. На ушибленное плечо, за которое Майк поначалу беспокоился, Харви явно не обращал никакого внимания.  
Он провёл серию ударов в корпус, которые Майк блокировал почти на автомате, затем, поднырнув под его руку, ударил кулаком в бок, добавляя к силе удара инерцию своего тела. Майк рухнул на колени, и Харви пружинисто отскочил назад.  
— И это всё? — насмешливо спросил он. — Ты даже не попытаешься меня достать?  
Майк попытался встать, но тут же получил прямой удар коленом в нос. Харви покачал головой и раздражённо ударил одной перчаткой по другой.  
— Похоже, мне стоило позвать не тебя, а Луиса. У него много недостатков, и дерётся он как баба, но, хотя бы, не сдаётся просто так.  
Майк стиснул зубы и, собравшись с силами, снова начал подниматься на ноги. На этот раз он был готов к выпаду Харви, поэтому сразу качнулся в сторону, пропуская его руку мимо себя. В голове возникла смутная идея, и Майк, не дожидаясь, пока она сформируется до конца, обрушил на Харви град из ударов — совершенно очевидных и легко парируемых, но зато быстрых, — а затем, когда тот потерял бдительность, сделал обманный выпад, снова качнулся в сторону и, оказавшись у Харви за спиной, ударил по левой лопатке.  
Эффект превзошёл все его ожидания. Харви, захрипев, дёрнулся, почти теряя равновесие, и Майк, внутренне торжествуя, провёл подсечку.  
Однако Харви Спектер не был бы Харви Спектером, если бы позволил так легко с собой справиться. Майк даже не успел понять, как оказался на полу, а в следующий миг Харви уже прижимал его сверху всем весом, держа в таком крепком захвате, что Майк вообще не мог пошевелиться.  
— Сдаёшься? — спросил Харви, тяжело дыша ему в самое ухо. Майк попытался вывернуться, но безуспешно, и после короткой борьбы он вынужден был смириться с неизбежным.  
— Сдаюсь, — сдавленно выдохнул Майк.  
Хватка Харви тут же разжалась, и Майк, выкатившись из-под наставника, тяжело поднялся.  
— Думаю, с тебя хватит, — произнёс Харви как ни в чём не бывало, и только странный блеск глаз говорил о том, что ему действительно больно.  
Майк молча развернулся и направился к раздевалке. Его буквально трясло от злости. Он понимал, что всё честно: Харви старше и опытнее, и ушиб плеча не настолько сильно ограничивает его подвижность, чтобы превратить в более лёгкую жертву. Но Майка злило не поражение, Майка злило то, что Спектер откровенно использовал его вместо боксёрской груши, просто решив выместить на безответном противнике своё плохое настроение. На месте Майка мог бы быть любой другой сотрудник конторы, для Харви это бы ничего не изменило.  
Постояв немного под горячим душем и кое-как приведя мысли в порядок, он принялся одеваться. Его ждал отчёт о проведённой операции.  
— Ты хорошо дерёшься, — произнёс Харви из-за спины. Обернувшись, Майк увидел Спектера, который стоял в дверях, прислонившись здоровым плечом к стене и засунув руки в карманы. Он когда-то успел уже переодеться в тёмно-серый костюм-тройку, и в раздевалке спортзала смотрелся сейчас очень странно — словно богатый наследник, заехавший в гости к своему менее удачливому приятелю.  
— Только опыта мало, — продолжил он своим обычным насмешливо-спокойным тоном. — Но это ничего, со временем прибавится — если не дашь себя убить раньше. И, кстати, в кабинете Джессики тебя дожидается Дэниэл Хардман, он хочет поговорить с тобой про Альего.  
Он усмехнулся, глядя на озадаченную физиономию Майка, затем оттолкнулся от стены и вышел из раздевалки.

Дэниэл Хардман внешне походил скорее на преуспевающего адвоката, нежели на секретного агента, и это одновременно располагало к нему и вызывало недоверие. Майк слышал о нём кое-что от других агентов. Это были разрозненные крупицы информации, но всё сводилось к тому, что раньше Хардман возглавлял нью-йоркское отделение «Парагона», когда оно было ещё единственным. Но затем он открыл два новых подразделение, в Лос-Анджелесе и в Вашингтоне, и с тех пор работал с ними, доверив Нью-Йорк Джессике Пирсон. Однако здесь начинались расхождения: одни утверждали, что Хардман просто предпочёл держать под личным контролем менее надёжные филиалы, другие намекали, что он был вынужден покинуть Нью-Йорк из-за какого-то скандала, и фактически не имеет здесть больше влияния. Так или иначе, за прошедшие пять лет он не приезжал в Нью-Йорк ни разу, и его нынешний визит вызвал массу слухов и догадок. Майку, впрочем, было не до теорий. Какова бы ни была истинная причина возвращения главы «Парагона», для Майка имела значение только официальная — расследование убийства Винсента Альего.  
Хардман хозяйским жестом предложил Майку присесть, но не в кресло, а на диван, стоявший чуть в стороне. Должно быть, этим он пытался создать непринуждённую обстановку, однако Майк с каждой секундой нервничал всё сильнее. Джессика заверила, что дело Альего больше не имеет к нему никакого отношения, но теперь приезжает незнакомый агент и хочет снова поднять эту тему. Майк не знал, чего ждать от этого разговора.  
— Добрый день, мистер Росс, — доброжелательно улыбнулся Хардман; его холодный цепкий взгляд внимательно ощупал лицо Майка, задержавшись на наливающемся синяке на челюсти. — Я полагаю, Харви уже объяснил, почему я хотел с вами поговорить?  
— Харви сказал только, что это касается Альего, — Майк решил, что на этот вопрос можно ответить честно. — По правде говоря, я не очень понимаю, почему этим делом занимается контора, а не полиция.  
— Вас допрашивал детектив, верно? — Хардман чуть подался вперёд. Это движение было совершенно обычным и естественным, но Майку почудилось в нём что-то хищное.  
— Сначала со мной общался глава службы безопасности мистера Альего, — ответил он, стараясь не выдать ни своего дискомфорта, ни раздражения.  
— Полагаю, это был не очень приятный разговор? — понимающе хмыкнул Хардман.  
Майк пожал плечами.  
— Разговор как разговор. Полагаю, у меня был достаточно растерянный вид, чтобы он убедился в моей искренности.  
— Однако растерянность не помешала вам забрать документы из кейса.  
— Я подумал, что это будет правильно. Мне пришлось доложить внутрь деньги, которые лежали в карманах Альего, чтобы ни у кого не возникло вопросов при виде пустого кейса.  
— Вы поступили совершенно верно, что поразительно для столь молодого агента в столь сложной ситуации. У вас огромный потенциал, молодой человек. Вам не приходило в голову, что в главном подразделении конторы вашим талантам найдётся лучшее применение?  
— Я думаю, что мне ещё многому стоит сначала научиться, — Майк выдавил из себя улыбку, — и нью-йоркское отделение даёт для этого возможности.  
Хардман окинул его оценивающим взглядом, затем кивнул.  
— Хорошо, этот разговор можно будет продолжить в другой раз. Вы остановились на главе службы безопасности Альего. Что было дальше?  
— Врач констатировал, что мистер Альего мёртв. Приехал детектив Моррис, задал несколько вопросов, затем нам с Харви разрешили уехать. И всё.  
— Полиция считает, что это была смерть по естественным причинам. Они не видели тот отчёт, который офис судмедэкспертизы предоставил нам.  
— Но почему?  
— Это не их дело, — снисходительно пояснил Хардман, — это наше, внутреннее. Поверьте, полиции не стоит знать всё то, что они могут найти, копаясь в делах Альего.  
— Понимаю.  
— Так значит, вы не видели ничего подозрительного?  
— Нет.  
— А что было на игре? Расскажите с самого начала.  
Майк обречённо вздохнул.  
— Мы с Харви подошли к столу, за которым сидел Альего, — начал Майк монотонным, скучающим голосом. — Они поздоровались…  
— За руку? — невинно уточнил Хардман, но Майк неожиданно вспомнил, как всего пару дней назад в этом же кабинете его спрашивала Джессика. «Кто-то подходил к Альего во время игры? Может быть, кто-то двигал его стакан, или похлопал его по плечу, или предложил ему сигарету? Мы не знаем пока, как яд попал в его организм, поэтому важна любая мелочь». Майка неожиданно пробил озноб. Он нахмурился, якобы припоминая, а на самом деле просто пытаясь скрыть волнение.  
— Нет, насколько помню, — ответил он после непродолжительной паузы, — они просто кивнули друг другу, и Харви сел на свободное место.  
В глазах Хардмана промелькнуло неудовольствие.  
— Альего что-нибудь пил?  
— Виски. Несколько стаканов. Может быть, стоит посмотреть записи с камер наблюдения? — предложил Майк и сразу почувствовал себя идиотом. В самом деле, кто станет полагаться на старый добрый допрос, если можно тупо посмотреть запись?  
— К сожалению, убийца всё продумал, — поморщился Хардман, — на записях ничего не видно. Но официантку я допрошу обязательно, даже если не она подсыпала яд, то вполне могла увидеть того, кто это сделал.  
Майк кивнул и устало потёр глаза.  
— Простите, мистер Хардман, но если у вас закончились вопросы, я бы пошёл отдохнуть.  
— Так устали писать отчёты? — Хардман ностальгически усмехнулся. — Никогда не любил это делать. Что ж, пожалуй, мы в самом деле закончили. Можете идти отдыхать.  
Майк натянуто улыбнулся в ответ и вышел из кабинета.


	5. Chapter 5

— Харви, мне надо с тобой поговорить.  
— О чём? — поинтересовался Харви, не поднимая головы. Он сидел, склонившись над низким журнальным столиком, и изучал какие-то документы. В зубах Харви был зажат простой карандаш, поэтому фраза прозвучала очень невнятно.  
Майк с трудом поборол желание вырвать карандаш.  
— Я знаю, кто убил Альего.  
— Дворецкий? — Харви всё-таки поднял голову и, видимо, уловив мысленный импульс от Майка, вытащил карандаш из зубов. — В любом случае, полагаю, ты поделился этими соображениями с Дэниэлом.  
— Харви, я знаю, что это был ты, — перебил его Майк. Он замолчал, крепко сжав челюсти и упрямо глядя на наставника.  
Спектер посмотрел на него, чуть прищурившись, затем отложил карандаш в сторону, пригладил галстук и поднялся на ноги. В его глазах промелькнуло что-то холодное и недоброе.  
— И что дальше? — обманчиво равнодушным тоном спросил он.  
— Почему ты скрыл это от меня?!  
— Потому что тебе не стоило об этом знать.  
— Ты пошёл против интересов конторы, Харви! И втянул в это меня. Тебе не кажется, что я имею право знать?  
— Интересов конторы? — Харви снисходительно приподнял бровь и насмешливо фыркнул. — Не смеши меня. Ты ничего не знаешь об интересах конторы.  
— Хочешь сказать, что Хардман ищет убийцу, чтобы вручить ему заслуженную награду? — язвительно предположил Майк.  
— Хочу сказать, что мне насрать на Хардмана.  
— А мне — нет. Потому что я не великий и ужасный Харви Спектер, — Майк изобразил в воздухе «кавычки», — а твой личный протеже. Тебе, не сомневаюсь, удастся выкрутиться, ты же собаку на этом съел уже. А на мне он отыграется по полной. Я не знаю, зачем тебе это было нужно и для кого ты это сделал, но я не собираюсь тебя покрывать.  
— Ты всё сказал? — холодно уточнил Харви. — Если да, то вытри сопли и вали из моего кабинета. Мне хватает работы и помимо твоих истерик.  
Майк задохнулся от возмущения, но затем устало прикрыл глаза обеими ладонями и потряс головой.  
— Зачем ты убил Альего? — почти спокойно спросил он после продолжительной паузы.  
Харви вздохнул и сел обратно за столик.  
— Это был государственный заказ. Альего спонсировал террористов, и его надо было убрать.  
— Хардман не в курсе, я так понимаю?  
— В головном офисе вообще никто не в курсе. Совет Национальной Безопасности не доверяет им.  
— Но доверяет тебе?  
— Не слишком ли много вопросов ты задаёшь? — прищурился Харви.  
— Я хочу знать, во что ты меня втянул.  
— Я втянул?! Вообще-то, ты сам должен был понимать, что не в драмкружок записываешься, когда к нам шёл.  
— Я косвенно помог тебе расправиться с Альего. Я должен знать.  
— Поверь, ты не хочешь ничего знать. Это слишком опасно.  
— Для меня?  
— Для меня. У Дэниэла нет других ниточек ко мне, кроме тебя, так что, чем меньше ты знаешь, тем лучше. Он, конечно, постарается что-нибудь сфабриковать, но уж с этим я справлюсь.  
— Он так сильно тебя ненавидит?  
— О нет, — Харви ухмыльнулся, и Майку стало не по себе. — Это я его ненавижу. А Дэниэл просто смертельно меня боится.  
— За что ты его ненавидишь?  
— В другой раз, — Харви снова взял в руки карандаш и нетерпеливо покрутил его между пальцами. Аудиенция была окончена.

— Вау, я в шоке, что ты не убил Майка, — заметила Донна, входя в кабинет сразу после того, как его покинул Росс. — Его ты ещё можешь обмануть, но не меня. Твоё раздражение чувствуется даже сквозь стены.  
— Ты опять подслушивала, — констатировал Харви.  
Донна закатила глаза.  
— Осмелюсь напомнить, что ты мне за это ещё и платишь.  
— Мне остаётся лишь восхищаться тем, какой объём работы ты выполняешь за эти гроши.  
— Я могу ещё и обеспечивать тебе прикрытие во время операций. Только представь меня с автоматом. Или, лучше, с винтовкой...  
— Нет уж, спасибо, ты же меня пристрелишь.  
— Если повысишь зарплату — не пристрелю, — щедро пообещала Донна, задорно подмигивая, и Харви тепло улыбнулся, чувствуя, как постепенно отступают раздражение и злость, вызванные предыдущим разговором.  
— Ты что-то хотела сказать про Майка, — напомнил он.  
— Просто хотела сказать, чтобы ты был осторожен.  
— Думаешь, Майк может сдать меня Дэниэлу? — снова нахмурился Спектер, но Донна покачала головой.  
— Нет, я боюсь, что Дэниэл может использовать Майка, чтобы добраться до тебя. Не мне рассказывать тебе о том, на что он способен.  
— Он не рискнёт начинать открытую войну, — возразил Харви. — Ему это столь же невыгодно, как и нам.  
— Я просто предостерегаю. Возможно, если бы ты убил Майка, он был бы в большей безопасности.  
— А если бы я убил Дэниэла… — мечтательно протянул Харви. Донна лишь безнадёжно покачала головой и поджала губы, всем своим видом воплощая фразу «и не говори потом, что я не предупреждала».  
Уже выходя, она вдруг остановилась в дверях и обернулась к Харви:  
— Ты действительно полностью ему доверяешь?  
— Дэниэлу? — уточнил Харви на всякий случай. Донна приподняла одну бровь. Харви вздохнул. — Да, доверяю, — ответил он уже серьёзно. — Парень патологически не умеет врать и совершенно не приспособлен для интриг.  
— Тогда лучше расскажи ему всё. Парень прав, Харви. Он имеет право знать, во что ты его втравил.  
Она вышла, не дожидаясь ответа своего босса, и ему пришлось проглотить все возможные отговорки и контраргументы. Он немного посидел, задумчиво крутя карандаш между пальцами, затем аккуратно собрал бумаги, положил их на основной рабочий стол.  
— Если ты собираешься идти за Майком, то он в оранжерее, — сообщила Донна, заглядывая внутрь.  
— Нет, вообще-то, мне надо было кое-что обсудить с Луисом, — соврал Харви и из вредности действительно направился не к лифтам, а в сторону кабинета своего коллеги.  
Луис был не один. У него в кабинете, комфортно развалившись в удобном кресле, сидел не кто иной, как Дэниэл Хардман. И его довольный вид сразу заставил Харви насторожиться. Луис ничего не знал об операции по устранению Альего, но Харви никогда не отказывал Литту в уме и проницательности. А учитывая вполне закономерную неприязнь Луиса к своему главному конкуренту, Харви не сомневался: в его лице Хардман нашёл идеального союзника. И эта мысль заставила его всерьёз забеспокоиться.  
Резко развернувшись на каблуках, он широким шагом двинулся, наконец, к лифтам.

Майк действительно обнаружился в оранжерее, располагавшейся под огромным стеклянным куполом на крыше здания штаб-квартиры «Парагона». Он сидел на спинке кованой скамейки под чем-то, смутно напоминавшим Харви мутировавшую версию офисной монстеры. Он отлично помнил это чудовищное порождение природы по службе в Панаме, но за все прошедшие с тех пор годы так и не удосужился поинтересоваться его названием.  
— Майк, у нас возникла небольшая проблема, — сообщил он без лишних предисловий.  
Майк повернул голову и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— И что? — спокойно спросил он. Харви нахмурился.  
— В смысле — «и что»?  
— Что ты хочешь от меня? Чтобы я опять слепо выполнил твои указания, не вникая в детали?  
— Мне казалось, мы всё обсудили, и инцидент исчерпан, — Харви снова начал закипать. Время для детских обид прошло, у них могут быть серьёзные неприятности, и поведение Майка раздражало уже по-настоящему.  
— Нет, Харви, не исчерпан, — резко возразил Майк. Он спрыгнул со скамейки и встал перед своим наставником, совершенно зеркальным жестом засунув руки в карманы брюк. Почему-то от этого движения у Харви кольнуло в сердце. Парень в самом деле становился на него похож, только вот ему стоило ещё и повзрослеть.  
— Хорошо, что ещё ты хочешь от меня услышать? — уточнил Спектер. Его терпение было на исходе, но внешне он казался привычно невозмутим.  
— Ничего. Я уже ничего от тебя не хочу, Харви. Ты сам сказал, что мне слишком опасно что-либо знать. Так что я, пожалуй, пойду. Луис попросил меня проанализировать кое-какие бумаги.  
Майк попытался пройти мимо Харви, но тот схватил его за рукав.  
— Не веди себя, как обиженный подросток, — раздражённо заметил он. — Ты, кажется, забываешь, что я твой босс. И я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться, когда отдаю какие-то приказы.  
Лицо Росса было непроницаемо, взгляд устремлён куда-то в сторону, и Харви понял, что выбранная тактика не сработает. Он вздохнул и разжал пальцы.  
— Мне нужна помощь, — просто сказал он. — И, кроме тебя, мне некому больше доверять.  
— У тебя есть Донна.  
— У Донны другая специализация, и, поверь, ты бы не смог её заменить. Мне нужен ты. Я считал, что ты не готов окунуться в наши секреты, — он развёл руками, — но эти секреты поймали тебя сами, и у меня больше нет выбора.  
Майк повернул голову и наконец-то посмотрел Харви в глаза.  
— Кто такая Зоуи? — спросил он. Спектер замер.   
— Что? — переспросил он.  
— Луис попросил меня просмотреть отчёты с операций Зоуи Лоуфорд. Это как-то связано с твоими проблемами?  
Харви стиснул зубы и медленно выдохнул. Он не знал, зачем Луис решил изучить дело Зоуи, не знал, что это может значить, но одна лишь мысль о том, что грязные руки Луиса Литта коснутся жизни этой женщины, вызвала у Харви волну гнева. Кое-как взяв себя в руки, он заставил себя ответить как можно спокойнее:  
— Возможно. Хотя я пока не знаю, как. Зоуи Лоуфорд была одним из наших агентов, — он помолчал и неохотно добавил: — Она погибла.


End file.
